Hogwarts Interrupted
by lifeofmine
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are singled out in the new marriage law, they are pissed off and determined to get out of it, however, when someone intervienes every attempt on their part to find a loophole, will they discover a minestry cover up?
1. Notice

**Disclaimer:** (Ring Ring) "Hi, J.K, It's me again, yeah I was just wondering --" (dial tone) "Hello?"

**Hogwarts Interrupted**

The thunder roaring outside of the castle wall reflected the dangerous turmoil within. He had come into this office many times, and had long since become accustomed to being chastised when he had been a student himself, so much so in fact that he nearly enjoyed the amount of displeasure his disobedience could bring to others. In truth, he was so used to being scolded for his actions that he had no trouble keeping both his silence, and a straight face before making a smug departure.

As the request to visit Headmaster Dumbledore in his office was a common occurrence, Severus Snape did not question the motive. He walked down the many corridors with an air of nonchalance, taking special care to venture the more populated areas as to apprehend any hoodlums he may find along the way. Over the years he spent teaching at Hogwarts, apprehending students had become a pastime. By the time he reached the passage to Dumbledore's office, he had handed out three detentions, taken fifty five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and stared nearly twelve first years to the verge of tears. _It's not a record_, he thought to himself, _but certainly brag-worthy._ He smirked evilly as he knocked at the tall oak doors.

"Enter," came the humble voice of Albus Dumbledore. Snape allowed the doors to swing shut behind him and nearly waltzed up to the white bearded wizard, not having a chance to take his seat before being handed a thrice folded parchment baring the ministry seal. Silently, Snape broke the red wax seal and read. Albus stared at Severus noticing that whatever kind of mood the man had been in prior to this visit had vanished in a matter of seconds to be replaced with a most loathsome appearance. And though Severus prized his unreadable features, when the opportunity arose, he was not one to receive bad news lightly. Now, Professor Snapes' temper was fuming, and he was ready to throw something… hard.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!", Severus Snape growled at a serene Dumbledore.

"Severus, do try to calm yourself." Dumbledore folded his hands in his lap as a smug and slightly amused grin crossed his face. He watched diligently as Severus paced in front of him, his cloak trailing violently behind. Dumbledore had admittedly never seen Severus in such a frenzied state. After all, the younger professor had never been an extremely emotional being.

"YES OF COURSE ALBUS BECAUSE THAT IS THE _RATIONAL_ THING TO DO!" Severus blurted in a loudly sarcastic tone now appearing livid and quite obviously biting the inside of his bottom lip. Dumbledore's brows lifted still quite amused and to Severus' chagrin, increasingly serine.

" Rationality would be the appropriate concept Severus." Dumbledore now leaned comfortably back in his chair tapping his thumbs together which caused Severus' right eye to twitch uncontrollably. The professor shook his head in an attempt to dampen the twitch. Running a hand down his face only worsened the matter as his features were now pressed into a befuddled grimace with the slight remainder of a flutter below his right eye, Dumbledore chuckled to himself; this was quite a site indeed. Severus, now breathing heavily, crossed the cluttered room to the Headmasters desk and plopped heavily into the chair across from him. The former potions master looking increasingly distraught shoved his head into his hands allowing his black hair to dangle messily around his face. Reaching into a drawer Dumbledore rummaged with a few objects before shutting it and turning back to Severus. "Perhaps you should take this", Dumbledore said as he held out the calming draught. Severus angrily grasped the crystal vile and once again began to pace in front of the headmaster.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!?" he began yelling again as he pulled a piece of cleanly folded ministry parchment from his robes and began waving it about. Dumbledore noticed the unopened vile, the grayish liquid sloshing around as he viciously paced.

"Severus, perhaps you should--" Dumbledore made a gesture to the vile in Severus' clenched fist but was shortly cut off.

"SHE IS MY STUDENT ALBUS" Severus exclaimed while gesturing the paper closer to the headmasters steadily unchanging face.

"Yes; so I've noticed" Dumbledore stated as his hand moved to lower the parchment in Severus' trembling fist which was now just inches away from his nose. Dumbledore pried the wrinkled parchment from Severus' grasp before holding his wand to it and muttering a straitening charm.

"THERE MUST BE SOME LOOPHOLE TO ALL THIS RUBISH!"

"Yes Severus, perhaps, however, rest assured we won't find it through your eccentric dramatization" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled against the glow of the numerous candles lit around the circular room. Severus, now more frustrated than ever, nearly ripped the parchment from the headmasters hands and stormed out of the chambers vigorously heading toward his own, the long ebony cloak flapping at his heels.

"TOADSWART!" Severus shouted at the oversized goblin statue, white-knuckled fists at his side as if he were prepared to fight the thing for entry. A meek Hufflepuff second year walking by had noticed his state and began to run in the opposite direction, no doubt, in fear of being hexed. Snape grimaced at the event as he sunk rigidly into his black leather armchair that stood in front of the dormant stone fireplace. Glancing at the tattered parchment in his hand, he decided that it was useless to find in answer where he knew one couldn't be found. Yet, to his great dismay he found his eyes locked with the bloody thing as he read for the umpteenth time;

Regarding Ministry Law Number 849

Dear Professor Snape,

The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you that you are eligible to partake in clause 849. Because of a growing squib population clause 849 is a newly passed Marriage law which entails the betrothal of pure bloods or half bloods to muggle bornes. Once betrothed, the couple will be allotted one year to become married and to conceive a child.(Those exempt are listed below).

As several unforeseeable events have occurred, the ministry has taken the liberty of pairing a select few couples to be betrothed.(List below)

All other eligible Witches and Wizards must find a partner within the next three months from receiving this notice.

**Exempt**:

Squibs

Under seventeen years

Over fifty years

Infertile

**Betrothed:**

Remus Lupin - Nymphadora Tonks

Harry Potter - Luna Lovegood

Severus Snape - Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom - Ginevra Weasley

Shaking his head much like a dog after a flea bath in an attempt to rid his mind of the days atrocity, he grimly crumpled up the notice and threw it at the empty fire place, missing, which only furthered his anger. Noticing the unopened vile in his tightly wrapped fist, in one swift and nearly habitual motion, Severus tore off the wax sealed stopper, chucking it somewhere to his left while jerking his head back and downing the contents. Within a matter of moments the potion engulfed his senses and he felt his muscles begin to relax. His eyes slowly softened as a stoic expression stole his face. The rain continued to pound on the castle window outside. The professor inwardly smirked, knowing that he should have recognized such weather as a premonition of the days overwhelming misfortune. Taking one calming breath after another, Severus stared emptily at the heap of cold ash beneath the hearth while he pondered the chaos taking place within the mind of a certain "know it all" high above his chambers in the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Arnold Interrupted

**Disclaimer: **"oh well" Dials again… "fifth times the charm…"

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't expect it to take off quite so swiftly as at did but don't get me wrong im not complaining. Quite frankly, I just thought that I would have more room for error and maybe not many people would notice… : Ahh well. Enjoy folks.

It was just past six in the morning at Hogwarts, when a scruffy owl tapped on the window of one Miss. Hermione Granger, or so the letter was addressed. The seventh year was very bright, known to most as the brightest witch of her age and consequently an early riser. When the owl arrived, Hermione had already been out of bed for a half hour, quickly revising her homework, and grudgingly, Harry's and Ron's as well. She quietly stepped across the common room as not to wake anyone who was still asleep. By the time she had reached the window, the ministry owl was getting restless and fluttering about outside. Hermione opened the window with a slight squeak. As she tried to untie the letter, the owl began to stomp his foot with impatience. The moment it was free, the owl took off through the round window. Closing it again, Hermione shook her head in disapproval. '_Insolent buzzard.'_ She thought to herself, gingerly separating the seal and opening the letter, she began to read.

Fever rising in her cheeks, Hermione Granger silently read the ministry notice, gulping back a screech. Lips pursed to prevent her from yelling at anything that moved, which at the moment was crookshanks who contently galloped around the vacant Gryffindor common room, parading around his catch of the day between his bloody jaws, the tail of which was still convulsing. Hermione let slide an inward growl of frustration.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron had stopped short at the bottom of the stairs eyeing Hermione nervously. She turned to face him, still quite red in the face, but Ron's attention had already turned. "What in the bloody hell is that!?" His face twisted as a gangly finger pointed at Crookshanks who was now eagerly shredding apart the furry creature. "UGGGH".

Hermione glared at Ron, still wisely biting her tongue as not to take her frustration out on him. The poor kid was a Gryffindor, but still pathetically weak for a boy. Trying to be as calm as possible, she spoke through clenched teeth. "Ronald, I…--"

"Wait a minute…" Ron cut her off, his eyes wide. "Is that…" He said with his eyes still locked on Crookshanks.

Hermione whipped her head in the direction of the large cat poised on the edge of the commoroom rug, her features swiftly changing, anger abetting to shock, as a hand swept to cover her mouth. "oh no" She whispered, mortification in her voice.

"ARNOLD!" Came a screech from behind Ron, that could only belong to another Weasley. Ginny, after a short pause began to charge at the orange feline but was quickly apprehended by Ron.

Not but moments later, a frazzled Harry descended from the boy's dormitory, wand at the ready, his hair looking particularly unkempt having just got out of bed.

"Ginny, Ron, what's happened?" Harry lowered his wand, relieved to find his friends in no immediate danger. By this time, other curious Gryffindors began to file sleepily into the common room. Most of them disgusted and looking accusingly at Hermione.

" Ginny, I'm…" But she couldn't finish. Tears began to creep into the corners of her eyes. "I can't --… I have to go." Hermione looked down at the floor. Though Ginny was angry, she could tell that there was a predisposed upset in Hermione's behavior, and knew that she needed to leave.

"It's okay, Hermione, just go. I will take care of it." The exasperation was evident in Ginny's voice, but Hermione was past caring as she bolted through the portrait hole and down the empty corridor.

While back in the common room, Ginny, no longer being held back by Ron, was glairing at crookshanks as her hand reached slowly for her wand. Hermione was her friend and clearly having a bad morning, so she allowed her to go. The cat, however, was fair game.

BbbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBBbbbbbBBBB

After an intensely sleepless night for one potions master, the calming draught had worn off, and Severus was inconsolable. Still unsure of what he would say as he headed once again for Dumbledore's office. Severus tried to make his mind elaborate on what he would say to the old man, but all he could think of were endless profanities. Cursing Merlin's forsaken world, he kept his black eyes on the stone ceiling in a blatant attempt to flush out any thought of a future with the bushy haired know-it-all. Frustrated that his head was not where he wanted it, eyes stuck on the ceiling, he began to recite potion ingredients from memory, yelling them at his minds eye. _'Hogs marrow, lax seed, crume weed, arachnid venom, dried fowl tongue…' _Just as he was about to relay the antidote for veriteserium, his lanky frame crashed into another. That was it, Severus was _pissed_. Though he was still standing, which was a step up from the student who had been thrown to the ground, This was the very last annoyance that he could endure in such a short amount of time. He had every intention of making this unfortunate individual his personal emotional punching bag. However, the very moment he opened his mouth to lob a snarky comment, she looked up, rubbing her head before the shock set in… for both of them. How could it be that he had just hurtled into the one person in the whole bloody school that he so wanted to avoid. And already she had left him speechless.

BbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBBBbbbbbbBB

Hermione, determined not to let a single tear escape her glassy eyes, kept them on the floor. Walking briskly through the dimly lit corridors, she allowed her anger to take the place of despair. Her face flushed as the thought of Snape entered her mind for the first time. Realization held nothing back. What if this couldn't be undone? What would her life be like? What atrocities would she be forced to endure beneath him? Her step faltered, so shocked she was at the wonderings her mind was capable of and yet, the thought deepened, as did the scarlet in her cheeks while her mind traveled too far for comfort. '_It won't get to that' _She desperately tried to convince herself as she mindlessly rounded the nearest corner. _'It can't…'_ But no sooner had the thought slapped her mind, than fate knocked her down… literally. She had been walking so fast that she was thrown to the floor on impact. Her head throbbing from where it had hit the stone floor, she rubbed it as a quick groan left her mouth. She started to rise, but stopped short when her eyes met black ones and the grimacing face they belonged to.

They could only stare for a few moments, neither wishing to be the first to speak. Hermione, silently wondering if his letter had come, and Snape, trying not to in vision her naked (which, truthfully, only solidified the image in his mind) each waited for the other to initiate the conversation, while at the same time attempting to reign in their thoughts .

The know-it-all was the first to snap out of it.

"Professor?" She hoped that it didn't sound too stupid, and inwardly cursed herself for the remark in the first place. She could see that he was recovering from whatever had stunned him, and thanks to her big mouth, she had just lost.

"Well done Miss Granger" The man sneered sarcastically. "Should I award points for your brilliance?" Snapes confidence was now on the rise. He seared an evil gaze into the girl, who was still on the ground, never offering to help her up.

Her frustration building again, as she pulled herself erect by her own volition. Standing her ground and returning a defiant glare but still unversed on what to say to the man.

"I…" She stopped as soon as she'd begun not thinking it wise.

"Oh?, you what, Miss Granger?" Snape snarled, daring her to continue.

Taking a breath and raising herself to her full height, Hermione let go of the lip she hadn't realized she was biting and tried to look her teacher in the eye."I apologize, but I have somewhere to be."

"Indeed," was all Severus could manage. Although she sounded more distracted than sorry, Snape was taken a back by her lack of retaliation.

Without another word, they both took off in their intended path. After a few moments, Severus noticed that they were both walking, swiftly enough in the same direction. The only sounds were the two pairs of feet on the marble floor. Determined not to acknowledge her presence, he quickened his pace without seeming obvious. A hall was coming up that led to the library and Severus knew that she would soon take her leave. Just four more awkward steps… then two more… until they reached the hall and, alas, she remained steadfast in the same direction. His heart quickened, yet his cool front remained intact. Severus was beginning to feel helplessly embarrassed with her in tow. What could the girl possibly be up to…?

bbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBBBbbbbbBB

Hermione kept her head pointed straight ahead of her, eyes fixed nervously on the farthest wall. She could not have foreseen that this would happen, and yet she blamed herself for the awkward position they were in. She and her newly intended were actually walking in the same direction after an absolutely disastrous collision, and already she was anxious. They passed several halls in dead silence, both trying to out-walk the other, both desperately praying on Merlin's beard that the other would turn down another corridor. Hermione nearly gagged on the gathering lump in her throat when she realized that there was only one possible turn off to go until they would both undeniably be bound to the same destination.

A pair of hearts quickened as two breaths slowed and time seemed to follow suit. Severus never fully appreciated how long the halls could be, he wondered for an instant if there was some kind of Stretching charm placed on that particular passage, although he dismissed the notion quickly enough.

Her eyes swiftly flickered in their corners, catching his own locked ahead. She knew then that she'd made a mistake, how incredibly stupid could she be? Of course he'd have noticed her eyes on his, for however brief it had been, the man was no fool. Hermione had broken an unspoken rule, and Severus' posture became increasingly erect as his ego fell limp.

The last hall approached slightly faster now, the pair was still hoping that the other would turn, but both knew that neither would. Air in the hall grew thick as each meticulous step pounded on the stone floors. Alas, they came upon it. Both kept strait and Hermione filtered a shudder through her pixilated frame. It hit them now, at the moment they synchronistically stopped in front of the gaping gargoyle which led entrance to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione's head kept awkwardly still. Not daring to move, let alone speak. Her eyes played in their sockets but shied away from his sturdy form towering next to her. She was standing directly in his shadow, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was how she would spend the rest of her life. Hermione Granger, Severus Snape's mudblood shadow. For a moment she felt a chill and the empty hopelessness of a dementor. Neither of them had spoken the password, nor anything else for that matter. Silence was definitely more potent than audibility.

Her stomach curled with embarrassment when she realized that she did not know the password and she could only hope that Severus did. She racked her clever brain of every kind of sweet she could think of, systematically eliminating all those he had used before. After a few silent moments she looked hopefully at Severus who seemed to be strenuously concentrating on something. Her eyes moved back to the floor drawing patterns on the marble below her feet. A few more moments passed. 'This is getting ridiculous.' She thought to herself. How much longer could this possibly go on? Gathering her nerves and preparing her ego for a beating, she turned to look at him and reluctantly broke the silence.

"Uhm, Professo—" She started, innocently enough.

"What!" His hand fell from its previous position on his forehead as he snapped his head around to face hers.

Keeping her composure she issued the question. "Uh well…" she began but shortly stopped and more forcefully continued. "Do you know the password sir?"

"Yes of course which is precisely why I've been standing here like a bobbling idiot, good gods Miss Granger, and they tell me you're smart!" The words became increasingly condescending as they were formed. Severus looked back on the Gargoyle and worthlessly placed a palm to his forehead.

"Dumbledore must know we're here, he always does" Hermione tried to sound composed but an angry undertone seethed through nearly clenched teeth.

"He very well knows where we are." Snape, fuming, kicked the statue before letting out a roar. "ALBUS YOU OLD FOOL, LET ME UP OR I SWEAR BY…" Before he could finish the gargoyle jumped joyfully aside. Hermione, disgustingly shoved herself in ahead of him and began to stomp up the winding staircase. Being sure to bring his growing temper, he entered behind her.

Hermione was the first to appear in Dumbledore's office swinging the door opened without a knock. Followed shortly by Snape who looked grisly as ever. The girls hair was quite unkempt and her cheeks somewhat flushed. Both of them looked as though they'd been possessed by the spirit of a goblin. Dumbledore took in their appearance and chuckled to himself. Hermione stopped, looking a cross between disgust and bewilderment.

"You think this funny do you?" Severus panted as his wrinkled letter was once again a threateningly short distance away from Dumbledore's nose. Hermione was without words, 'so he did get his letter' was all she could think and suddenly it was real.

"Severus…" he motioned to lower the parchment but Severus had, just as swiftly, removed it from the Professors face and begun to walk away.

"Do try to calm yourself, I know Albus." The man said disappointedly, shaking his head in frustration. His anger had all but left him and he slouched, defeated, in a corner stool by a small circular window overlooking the whomping willow.

Hermione's voice entered the room for the first time. "Professor" She glared defiantly at the old man. "Forgive me, but has the ministry gone off its rocker?" she stated with the undeniable conviction of a true Gryffindor. Her letter slowly pulled from her pocket and placed neatly on Dumbledore's mahogany desk.

Severus let out an audible "humph" from behind her.

"Oh you have something to say?" She said shortly as she turned to face him. "Please do enlighten us then."

Severus quickly took in a deep breath and without releasing he sneered loudly, "oh, you

Pretentious know—it—all." He rose from his seat and swiftly placed three bold steps in her direction. "I would sooner endure the dementor's kiss than take _you _for a wife, you filthy little…"

"ENOUGH" Albus rose from his chair eyeing the two dangerously. They instantly fell silent. "As dreadful a situation this may be, I will not have you two cursing each other down to Azkaban in my presence." By the time the older man had finished, his voice had subsided to its usual hoarse croak. Dumbledore settled in his chair once more casually popping a lemon drop in his mouth before offering one to the couple before him. Both of them merely stared in disgust at his expression of normalcy. Hermione nervously bit her tongue for a moment before speaking.

"Professor, there must be some way to circumvent this obligation. After all, I have read about several laws that were overturned by the wizarding populous in, 'Timeless Tellings of the Ministry of Magic.' And I figu…" But she was hushed by Dumbledore with a drawn out hand gesture.

"I have done much thinking on the matter myself, and, as I have forthright contacted the ministry with my concern, I was notified that they may revise their intentions" Albus- noticing that he may soon be cut off- continued more forcefully. "However, as the ministry has received many similar complaints, it could very well be some time before they have an opportunity to review your case personally. So, for the time-being, the ministry has sent one of their many officials to help you two present your case."

"Albus, we…" Severus began, looking distraught while Hermione maintained her silence beside him.

"Ah, I do believe she has arrived" Dumbledore rose from his seat as an explosion of green flames erupted in the fire place next to Hermione, and the unmistakable scent of ginger carelessly permeated the room.


	3. Blackness Ensues

**Disclaimer:** (The following takes place on the chalk-board of a government holding cell) I will not impersonate JK. I will not impersonate JK. I will not impersonate JK. I will not impersonate JK. I will not impersonate JK….

Through the dieing flames, appeared a slim figure, dressed in the professional ministry suit and robes. Her face held slight features and her fingers looked to be mere twigs with an allotment of robust ruby polish. The middle-aged woman stepped eloquently out of the hearth while checking her appearance in a mirror that she had instantly conjured. Hermione took a step back, utterly disgusted by the woman's décor, and bumped lightly into Severus's firm posture. Breathing an angry "humph", Severus forced both large hands to her shoulders, thrusting her significantly smaller form several feet in front of him. She stumbled forward before catching herself and standing strait again. Her temper flared once more as she quickly whipped her head around to glair at her professor and found a quite smug expression playing with his features.

She loathed him, she absolutely despised the old bat who had-- for some god-awful reason—become her intended. She had-- until now—managed to withhold her resentment. But seeing him _enjoying_ her torment forced her over the edge. Unable to put her frustration into words, she balled her angry fists against her thighs and bellowed a long growling scream at her professor.

Severus, though mildly surprised, was all-together unimpressed by the Gryffindor's chivalry. Dumbledore, on the other hand, (who had just released the ministry woman from a greeting embrace), was slightly taken-a-back by her forcefulness. While the woman simply blinked several times in quick succession, seemingly un-amused.

Severus glared at Hermione, burning holes in her eyes, egging her on, nearly begging her to continue. She forced her gaze back at him; however, her honey brown eyes lacked the conviction of his black ones.

"Now now dears." Came a sickeningly sweet high-pitched voice from just behind Hermione. The Ministry woman flocked to their sides, waving her arms elegantly about as if the room were filled with a dreadful smell. The wrinkled brow and pursed, lips, (which were a horrid shade of glossy-velvet) accommodated the gesture. "We mustn't fret now must we,-- Oh come now darling;" She spoke gaily, noting Severus's twisted features as she reached up to grasp his pale cheek between her thumb and forefinger. "Lets not get our knickers in a twist." She threw him an inhuman smile as he backed away from her. Hermione, who was quite amused by this, forced back a grin. The woman made Severus uncomfortable, which pleased Hermione greatly. A pleasurable feeling that faded quickly when the Woman spoke again. "Oh just look at the two of you! Albus, just look at them!" She beamed proudly as she grabbed each of their forearms and shoved them closer together. "Ah…" She sighed, smiling and shaking her tilted head as if to frame them in her memory. "Such dears." Bringing her-self back from whatever delusion her mind had occupied, she poised herself properly before offering a hand to each of them. "Ah, now then dears, I'm _Casaaandra_." She overly emphasized the long "ah" sound. Neither Severus nor Hermione made any advance to take her hand, which was no matter as she quickly reached simultaneously for their-own. Pulling them both toward her and forcing herself on Hermione in a big hug, (which Hermione did not return, but with a grimace of disgust) and she swayed them back and forth a few times, at the conclusion of which Cassandra placed a huge glossy kiss on Hermione's left cheek.

Severus remained silent and Hermione was too shocked for words; her features, still overwhelmed. "Now dears." She began again. "You must be Severus, and you, Hermione" She gave their hands a gleeful squeeze. "I have _sooo_ looked forward to meeting the two of you…" Cassandra paused for a moment, still looking them over, before releasing an explosive set of high-pitched giggles which startled the two and Hermione jumped as Severus flinched. "Oh now." She stated as the giggles subsided. "You two are quite the little pair aren't you now." Her voice twisted as if it were instructing toddlers. The couple twinged (unknowingly) at the same moment and both tugged their hands out of her grip, Hermione, nearly tripping backwards. The older, nearly white-haired woman admired the pairs' similar retort. "I can understand what a trivial and confusing time this must be for the two of you." She spoke, her melodic voice full of false emphasis. "But I _do_ hope that we could be such friends." Smiling again while clapping her slim hands together in delightful conclusion. Severus's upper lip began to curl more severely and his head seemed to pull itself off his shoulders to allow him self to sustain any amount of distance between himself and the woman who he could not believe had the aptitude to be a ministry official.

Hermione was utterly repulsed with this woman's flamboyant behavior. The situation they were in was far worse than '_confusing' _or '_trivial'_, whatever outcome was to occur would decide their futures, would decide _her_ future. Surely this was no joke, there was no way that the ministry could have sent such a useless fruit… or could this all be a joke to the ministry. Playing with people's lives in such a taunting fashion. Perhaps the ministry had not meant to send this Cassandra woman, whoever she was anyway. Maybe she was sent temporally as the ministry's more competent officials had been doled out. Dumbledore had said, there _had _in-fact been many similar complaints.

"Miss…" Hermione spat nearly accusingly. "Uhm…" Not sure of what to call her.

"Oh, call me _Cassaaandra_ dear, please." The woman waved her arms around as if instructing an orchestra (once again extending the 'ah'-sound in her name). Hermione so detested her flirty behavior. Ignoring the sentiment to refer to the woman by her first name (which in Hermione's mind was clearly unprofessional and deserved no heed), the Gryffindor continued.

"Yes, well, you _are_ the witch sent by the ministry to help us sort out this rubbish, are you not?" Hermione allowed her know-it-all attitude to show through with just a hint of sarcasm.

But before the woman could answer, Severus interjected; "With about as much wit as a toilet seat this one." He stared down the young girl with ferocious upheaval. "Honestly girl, your lack of intellectual tenacity is atrocious." He hissed as he moved to close the gap between them. By the time he had finished speaking; his large frame was towering over hers, so close she could feel a warm breath on her forehead. As the man was a good head taller than she, she had to tilt her neck at a strenuous angle to lock her eyes with his. Her height, (or lack there of) simply frustrated her aggressiveness toward him which left her at a grave disadvantage, and what was worse, Severus knew it as well. If only she could remember that levitation charm they had learned in their first year, then _she'd_ give _him_ something to fret about; but her brilliance was lost in anger, or perhaps in her professors solid ebony eyes. Though, the concept may be the same. If she were only a few inches taller, but it was no use. '_Damn gravity.'_ She thought shortly before giving up a losing battle and re-facing the so-called ministry _Cassandra. _However, just as her foot began to pivot, and her face turned from his, she could have sworn that she witnessed the beginning of a smirk on the older mans face. What absolutely, senseless, audacity the man could have. Thinking _he_ won this round simply because _she_ refused to partake in it.

Hermione's head shot up suddenly. Did she honestly hear…he was humphing pleasurably, which had to be the closest he was capable of a laugh. She couldn't believe him, taking pleasure in his self declared triumph. She wouldn't take this kind of ridicule from him, not from the slimy, old, dungeonous, bat. Her hand swept for her wand, but she no sooner found herself on the floor near the opposite wall. She threw a spell at the man who had just cursed her while Dumbledore raced from his desk to draw his own wand. Suddenly and without ado the bearded wizard shouted "INNOXIOUS!" And Hermione found herself lost in blackness once again.


	4. Toaster Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I take full responsibility for Cassandra's actions, anyone else's behavior is totally not my fault. JK can take canon with her to the grave. Amen.

AN: Once again thanks for all the reviews. There was some inquiry as to Snape being blacked out as well, or as I should say, put to sleep, (as that is what innoxious means) however I don't believe that this detail is important at this moment. You will not know but neither will any of the characters and it probably wont be brought up again. At least for the moment…Also, I recently realized that I forgot to previously mention that I'm totally ok with the prospect of flames. Long winded sentence, I know. Anyway… point is that if you flame me, I'm not going to flame you back… the last thing I want is to reenact a scene from Pokemon. Ug.

Last Time: _"Dumbledore raced from his desk to draw his own wand. Suddenly and without ado the bearded wizard shouted "INNOXIOUS!" And Hermione found herself lost in blackness once again."_

Chapter 4: Toaster Troubles

Hermione eased out of a deep sleep to find herself in the hospital wing with several eager voices buzzing lightly around her, as well as a continuously throbbing pain near the back of her head.

"Do you recon she'll be the same as before."

"What could you possibly mean by that Ron?"

"Well, you know…" the voice faded off.

"Not really, no" Came a blunt voice, unmistakably Harry's.

Hermione was still attempting to pull herself out of the lighter sleep although not quite sure that she wanted to return to consciousness.

"Well, what I mean is, will she still be…smart?"

"You mean so you'll still be able to copy her work." It was not a question.

"Well, you saw that assignment Snape gave us, it's enormous, and, if you hadn't noticed, its due tomorrow." He said in a typical Ron-ish voice.

Hermione's eyes forced themselves opened, watching the two for the better half of a second. "Well Ronald, perhaps _you_ should learn to do your homework in a more efficient manner. Maybe if you hadn't chucked the planners I gave you…" She managed to sleepily croak out along with a fragmented grin.

"Hermione! You're alive" Ron exclaimed as he threw his clumsy arms around her shoulders nearly squashing her lungs entirely. Harry merely chuckled at their dunderheaded friend.

"Mmm". The girl half grunted while attempting to hoist him off her. "Duly noted." She stated most sarcastically though she suspected that the red-head wouldn't catch her tone.

"What he means is that we're glad to see you're alright." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly at Ron's expressive nature.

"Yeah, real glad." Ron said beaming. "Hermione?" his tone dropped. "Who exactly is that _horrible_ woman outside your room, said she knows you." He looked generally concerned. Hermione stopped for a moment before realizing who Ron was referring to and her features dropped.

"Come off it Ron." Harry piped in. Then turning to Hermione. "He's just upset because she kissed him." At this Ron blushed lightly.

"She's just someone from the ministry." Hermione added after clearing her mildly croaking voice.

"They let _her_ into the ministry, are they mad, she's nearly got one on Trawlany she has." Though Ron wasn't typically one to keep composed, Hermione never ceased to find him amusing.

Harry laughed; more at Ron's expression than anything.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, (which would have been a near funny retort) but a thought pierced her lungs and a familiar dread made her veins run cold. The boys didn't know about her betrothal to their snarky potions professor and further more, she wasn't all that ready to tell them. To her relief, neither of them noticed her hesitation due to Ron's – would be – interruption.

"Think it's funny do you, she nearly snogged me she did!" He rubbed the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He looked positively frazzled.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.

"Well…" She began, rather dishelved that she would have to explain herself to the most critical beings she had ever met, (with the exception of Snape of course). But the curtains around her bed were drawn open rather suddenly and the trio shot their heads up in unison. There before them stood a haughty Cassandra and behind her, Dumbledore.

"Oh dear." The woman screeched with joy. "It's positively delightful to see you well." She said throwing her arms wide around Hermione. "You gave us all such a fright conking out like that." The boys looked at Cassandra then at Hermione. They were a cross between livid and bewilderment. Hermione broke the silence.

"Yeah, erm, how long was I out anyway?" She asked; more to the headmaster than anyone.

"Oh not long at all dear." Cassandra spoke. "You haven't even missed breakfast, we fixed you right up see." Madam Pomphry who had just appeared behind the woman was frowning at the sentiment that anyone but herself had a part in Hermione's quick recovery.

Hermione swung her legs off the mattress and sat up while rubbing the residual bump on the back of her skull.

"Oh here, drink this dear." And Poppy shoved a mucky colored vile into her hands. Without asking what it was for she swigged it down praying that it would cure her splitting head-ach. Sure enough, in a matter of moments the pain dissolved along with the bump. "Better then?" Poppy asked noting her shoulders relaxing.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione stood for a moment before insisting that she was fine and squeezing past the crowd to go to breakfast while Poppy fussed behind her.

The boys had bugged her for information all the way to the great hall where their nagging continued. Her head tangled in its thoughts had no interest in re-living the mornings events… especially not in the middle of breakfast. Ron as usual was attacking his eggs and sausage with ferocity, and Harry – bless him – was eating like a civilized human being, the boy version, but still polite. Hermione's plate remained full but its contents had been mixed and mashed together due to her idly wondering fork. Snape who was at the head table seemed to be in the same predicament but was intent on avoiding eye contact with anyone but his toast. Which _was_ admittedly, staring back with ferocious intent. The man gave his plate a nudge and folded his arms across his chest as though he was disappointed that his gaze didn't burn holes through it.

Dumbledore arose from his place in the center of the head table and made his way to the podium. With a firm request of silence, the noise level instantly dropped in the great hall, though some merely reduced their conversations to animated whispers. One such conversation held by Malfoy and his posse.

The head master began to speak of the newly passed mirage law and its imposture on Hogwarts. Gasps echoed around the great hall as he explained that the great majority of the owls were intercepted before they could deliver their parcels so that Dumbledore could explain the message himself. However, not all of the parcels were successfully intercepted as some of the owls were sent early. This of course, Hermione along with a select few, nameingly her potions master, already knew.

Before long, nearly half of the eligible girls began to cry openly. But one Hermione Granger locked eyes on an increasingly unnerved professor Snape, who, knowing her eyes were on him turned ever farther away from her gaze. This act did not go unnoticed by Harry who could see both the turmoil simmering in Hermione and her untouched helping of shepherd's pie.

AN: Muahaha. I love saying that.


	5. Measly Weasley Meltdown

_Last time on Hogwarts Interrupted:__ "One Hermione Granger locked eyes on an increasingly unnerved professor Snape, who, knowing her eyes were on him turned ever farther away from her gaze. This act did not go unnoticed by Harry who could see both the turmoil simmering in Hermione and her untouched helping of shepherd's pie."_

And now I humbly present, this next installment of the Hogwarts Interrupted series; "**Measly Weasley Meltdown**"

First class of the day was transfiguration where Hermione, along with several other girls, received pitying looks from Professor McGonagall. Harry who had received his letter from the Headmaster after his speech looked very glum indeed. And Ron who received a standard letter, (that is the one without the pre-conceived couples on it) appeared rather odd. He wasn't himself, which was certain. But his behavior was not quite to be expected. Ron was being rather distant from Harry and Hermione and the only effort he could muster as a conversation was reduced to inaudible mumbles which further confused the two. Although, the day was – agreeably -- not one for auspicious conversation.

Class was dismissed after what was supposed to be an encouraging speech by McGonagall but turned the almost normal faces, (who had nearly forgotton of the events) tearfully forlorn once again. On that note the class left in solomn silence.

As the three went for break around to the courtyard, Harry, who appeared to have been thinking, interrupted their own thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" He looked upset but far from angry.

Ron humphed. "Probably cause she don't trust us, or think we might react badly. Whatever rubbish goes on in girls heads." Ron _was_ angry, and it seemed… he was on a rampage.

"There was no such thing Ronald, though for taking a high seat you are behaving rashly." Hermione would not let _him_ get to her, not when she had Snape to deal with.

Harry, being the self-declared peace-keeper, interjected. "Ron, it's all right, just calm down a bit oi."

"Oh I see." Ron allowed his booksack to drop a bit off his shoulders, his face livid. "In some little club together are you? Think your special 'cause you got matching letters?"

Harry and Hermione were equally confused by this and it showed on their faces.

"Whatever, I don't want to have anything to do with it." And with that, Ron hitched off in a nowhere direction leaving the two baffled and slightly annoyed.

Hermione made her way to a stone bench and sat down bringing a large book out of her bag.

"That was strange." Harry looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, do you really think it's the right time for studying." Now Harry seemed annoyed at his remaining friend.

"Contrary to popular belief Harry, I do not spend every waking moment of my life studying. Besides, this is a book I've pulled from the library." She forced herself, and her tone not to be irritated with him. Although she found it intensely difficult when after a few moments he still hadn't caught on. "It's on Ministry lawmaking Harry." She watched as his blank expression lifted. Harry became instantly excited and it seemed that he had all but forgotten of Ron's rudeness.

"You mean, you think there's some way around it?" He asked the obvious question and seemed quite pleased with himself.

"I've done _some_ reading on the implication of new laws…" (of course for Hermione, _some_ reading usually meant that she'd finished several very large books on the topic.) Harry humphed and Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "And if memory serves, there should be something we can do in regards to overturning it. However, this particular law may be more difficult." She flipped to the index to locate "lawmaking".

"But why would this one be different."

"Because Harry, Fudge wouldn't want this law overturned. He will have had officials working on it for months, years maybe, making sure that a civilian witch or wizard wouldn't be able to do just that." She found the page and began to read. While Harry stared over her shoulder at the page, but Hermione was sure that he wasn't reading, but rather, thinking of Ron.

They were there on the bench for the remainder of break. When Hermione hadn't found the answer she was looking for, they vacated the spot in dissapointmemt. The two began to walk habituously to their next class, still discussing their prospects of finding a loophole. They circled around the Great Hall, and down the moving staircases. It was only when the door was in sight that Hermione realized fully where they were headed and what it would mean.

Hermione stopped in the hall briefly taken aback by the circumstances. Harry had taken a few steps before realizing that she was not by his side. Turning to face her, he grabbed her hand, attempting to symbolize his supportiveness. Hermione smiled at him, knowing that the boy was much too sheepish to verbalize his comfort.

She took a breath of determination, filling herself to the brim with her Gryffindor attributes. Other seventh years filed past them including Ron, who did his best to pretend that they didn't exist. Hermione glared at the back of Ron's head as he walked into the potions classroom. She'd seen him act like this before, but she couldn't quite place the reason.

"That absolute dunderhead." Apparently Harry had been watching him as well. Hermione, trying her best to remember, flashed back to the Yule Ball when Ron had been enamored with her, and then back to the comments he'd spilled just that morning. And all of the sudden, it occurred to her what Ron's behavior was all about.

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Harry never could let anything be. Hermione leaned in to him as not to let the continuous filing students hear.

"Harry… he's jealous." Harry's expression was awkwardly confused so Hermione explained. "The notices we got. They were different Harry. Ours had specific pairs on it. Ron's didn't."

"But why in the bloody hell would he be jealous about that? I've got to marry _Looney_ Lovegood and he gets to pick whomever he wants. Think he'd like to trade?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Harry he's not jealous that you've got Luna, he's jealous that _we_ were singled out and _he_ wasn't." Hermione loved being right and it showed.

Harry appeared to be struggling with this information as he looked at Hermione in near disbelief.

"Well that's just mental."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and led the way inside. The two took the only desk left, which was in the far left first row. The Slytherins typically took up all the back rows due to their cowardly nature. Hermione sat closest to the isle with Harry on her left.

The class was buzzing with conversation which signified that Snape hadn't yet made his dramatic appearance.

No sooner had Hermione looked to her quill and parchment than she felt a dangerous breeze accompanied by the swooshing of a dungeon door. Without looking up Hermione rolled her eyes at her intended. She didn't have to look up to know it was him, she could smell him. Though she didn't have to wonder long for he began to speak it that long slithery void he called a voice.

"Absolutely useless the lot of you." Hermione snorted in abhor at the man towering over her. He ignored her, he couldn't force himself to look directly at her if it killed him. She was keen to notice this and for the first time, she felt like she had a one-up on her Professor.

Snape began his class, and Hermione began plotting for the coming weeks. She would find a way out of this, after all she had been gifted with the best brain that had ever walked into Hogwarts. Right after Potions she would make residence in the library searching for her answer; but for now, she would take notes.

AN: Aaaa-ha so I'm not totally dysfunctional. I am not going to dump the arse midstream, I heart this fic. However I am currently working on another…(not that anyone is reading it). So, I started my senior year so naturally I'm going to me busier than previous, but no worries, my teachers know where my true loyalties lie. Fandom all the way baby. Heeyaa.


	6. Empty Chair

Chapter6666666666chapter666666666

Recap:

"_Snape began his class, and Hermione began plotting for the coming weeks. She would find a way out of this, after all she had been gifted with the best brain that had ever walked into Hogwarts. Right after Potions she would make residence in the library searching for her answer; but for now, she would take notes"._

The chair in the library felt empty every time she returned with a new book. No doubt it was, but there was something apart from the physical emptiness, a presence. No that wasn't right, more like a lack of a presence. Not many students occupied the library this time of night, most playing wizards chess or snogging in the common room. Hermione however, was determined. For hours she probed several enormous volumes on laws and values in the wizarding community all to no avail. And her chair was empty.

Where were her friends? Anyone? Harry was singled out too, and yet Hermione remained searching. She didn't know where they were, but she couldn't care less, they weren't with her. Books stacked in piles around her, more often than not it took more time to find a book than it did to discard it.

"_All Wizarding laws are finite and just, with the exception of input from a current administrator…" _ She read this statement for the umpteenth time that evening. All laws were undeniable unless the current administrator said otherwise… blah blah blah. That ruled out finding a loophole in old laws, which she had known for hours and yet she couldn't stop looking, she couldn't admit defeat.

It seemed the only way would be to go to Fudge himself and ask him to, well, persuade him to… She shook her head, there was no way that a man as egotistical as Fudge would ever go back on his word, or be convinced by reason. That was one thing that he and Snape had in common – ego – despite their polars where intelligence was concerned. Fudge was a dull man. Hermione humphed while placing the opened book in her lap and ignoring it. He was so absolutely dull, she bet Snape even knew more about wizarding laws, or the history at least.

Her eyes shot further open, looking inside her head, scared at the thought she had just received. Beating herself up for thinking it, however remotely it had been. She could go to him. _That is ridiculous. _ She thought._He is as repulsed by me as I am of him. _But she knew that he was also her best option. However true it was that Dumbledore knew far more on the subject, her instincts told her that there was something else. Something that Dumbledore was keeping from her – from them – and Snape was the only one with the proper motivation.

Hermione willed the courage to rise in her as she set the book atop the others by her chair. Silently, determined, she began to walk swiftly enough toward the dungeons.

AN: Yes, I apologize. I am one of them, you know, the fan who gets caught up and forgets to update….im sorry guys. No excuses, im just sorry. I know this is short and doesn't make up for the amount of time it has been but I honestly need to re-figure where this is going…long run wise…I know the end….but I seem to lack a middle…oopse. Ok, sorry again.


	7. Doxy Demolition

Chapter7777777chapter7777777chapter7777777chapter7777777777

**Last time on Hogwarts Interrupted:**

"_Hermione willed the courage to rise in her as she set the book atop the others by her chair. Silently, determined, she began to walk swiftly enough toward the dungeons."_

Dim burning candles forced flickering shadows on the stone walls. Her feet echoed against marble floors as the silence quaked. The day had been long, that was an understatement. So many things weighing on her mind, cementing one on top of the other. Hermione hated giving into emotions, feeling too much of things can be singularly overwhelming for ones psyche. Her books and brains were usually a sufficient substitute for emotion, not so today. Today she lost herself in sentiment.

_No more of that nonsense._ She thought as she quickened her stride. _Logic is the only grounds for reason. _Trying to convince herself more than anything. She would go to Snape, attempt to speak with him…at the very least, she thought, make him listen. Her minds eye laughed at her; _easier said than done._

She met the first stair case and began to descend. Darkness grew heavier as she spiraled down. Moonlight shown through the small rounded windows, tangling through her hair as she passed. She was still determined but rather unsure as to what she was about to do. This wasn't one of her perfect essays that she could meticulously plan for and study, no, this was Snape, her snarky Potions professor who had just this morning become her intended.

Her heart began beating much too fast for comfort as she reached the bottom of the stair case and turned the corner toward his chambers. She reached the ebony oak door with some grim caterpillars in her stomach, ebbing their way out into her knotted throat. Her eyes closed as she took one last breath before knocking three times at the chamber door.

Severus Snape, after hours of fruitless research in his personal library, sought refuge in his leather chair by the fireplace. He threw an "_incendio"_ at the already prepared logs, more for his amusement than anything else. The day had been a disaster; the ministry was taking over the wizarding world and making the citizens pay for its incompetence. To them this all made sense, but why _her_? Severus didn't know what the ministry was plotting but he was sure that this decision was not made lightly. Something was brewing in Fudge, something bigger than a "growing squib population" which in Severus's opinion was not altogether a bad thing. _Fewer dunderheads to baby-sit_.

He wanted nothing more than to cease his thoughts on the subject and simply curse them all… it always worked so well for him. The calming draughts kept him from this though, the anger was not replaced so much as it was suppressed and yet it forced his mind to remain collected. A sudden rattling woke him from this state and he stood erect in the direction of the noise. He locked his eyes on the doxy cage just as it tumbled over onto the marble floor, clattering against the cold stone and releasing its unwilling occupants.

Seven angry doxy's – teeth bared – stormed out of their prison and began their destruction of the professor's chambers. Snape grabbed for his wand and begun to stun, silence or asphyxiate any one he could successfully hit. Though one man against seven savage doxys, (however competent said mad was) would not be a fair fight. Within moments and in flashes the doxys zoomed through all of the rooms they could, leaving rubble in their wake.

Books fell from shelves, homework was eaten, firewhisky was downed, glass vials filled with potions smashed across the floor intoxicating the room with an earthy odor, one which Severus knew would be difficult to remove. Drapes torn, priceless items destroyed, pantry scavenged, closet strewn. Severus was quick, but doxy's were notoriously clever, they kept moving and if not then well hidden. Various curses lit the room and ricocheted off the walls, very few actually hitting their targets.

_Damn buzzards._ He threw more curses, hitting one with a stunner. He had just grabbed the thing out of mid air when he heard a knock at his door. Assuming it was a doxy playing hard to get, he turned, wand at the ready, holding the other by its leg. The stealthy curse he sent at his door arrived to no avail, the door way was empty.

_What an inappropriate time for a house call_. He thought. And he wondered why whoever this was couldn't wait until morning. After the news he had received earlier that day, what could possibly be so important?

He moved at the door with haste; he would make whomever it was dissipate as swiftly as possible so he could focus on the task at hand. Severus reached for the handle with his free hand and swung the door messily open.

His mouth opened to speak but refused when he saw her there. The grimace on his face tightened and the previously stunned doxy began to stir in his grip.

Hermione was admittedly surprised by the display in front of her. A grown man, appearing frazzled, livid, and keeping a death grip on a struggling doxy while Armageddon took place behind him was not exactly how she had envisioned their first actual conversation taking place. Not to mention the dire state of the poor mans expression. She had caught him off guard; and this pleased her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the situation before her. Snape wasn't immensely good looking, though that would be putting it politely. His looks, (or lack thereof) made him an easy target of humility. His features simply couldn't be more twisted, especially in this instant. The man was a basket case, she had caught him, and he silently wished to apparate far outside the country.

She had for the most part stifled her giggles in front of the befuddled man, but when the doxy began to gnaw vivaciously at Snapes thumb she couldn't help but let a couple get away from her.

Snape instantly grew agitated by her behavior, or perhaps it was the minute creature playing lunch with his hand. Either way, he was bleeding and her presence irked him.

Severus pulled his wand from his robes to punish the thing on his thumb. As he lifted his wand to curse it, another rampaging doxy swooped from above and stole the wand from the potion masters hand.

Trying not to let his agitation show and without speaking he crossed feverishly to the other end of the room placing the thing in a fresh cage and locking it. He turned around in the direction of the opened door where he had left her. Clutching his bitten hand in the other and appearing rather frightening indeed, he looked at her almost with evil intent.

"What?" His silky voice shot at her from across the fractured room. The occasional doxy flew in and out of view accompanied by various falling objects. Hermione, unsure how to answer without incriminating herself, remained silent.

Snape winced, though not even he could tell if it was because of the pain in his hand or the discourse of her actions.

"Well, you imbecilic child?" More forcefully this time. "Did you come to my personal chambers and disturb me simply to gape in my presence?!" Severus was angry and he wanted the throbbing in his thumb to stop.

Willing herself, Hermione bit her lip before forming a careful reply.

"I came to speak with you sir..."

"-- We have nothing to speak about."

"I need your help."

He ignored the girl, dropping her from his gaze and moving to the potions cabinets. They were destroyed, doors hanging by their hinges and their contents shattered. Various potions spread over the shelves and dripped over the edges. The healing potion he needed would not be there.

"Let me help you with that."

She had appeared behind him, and though he was surprised at her boldness he maintained his composure as though he was expecting it.

"You will leave miss Granger." He pretended to rummage through the cabinet not turning to face her. Before he even knew what was happening she had flicked her wand, muttered a spell and it began to heal.

"I don't trust them." She stated to the man who now faced her.

"It is none of my business who you do and do not trust, now I suggest you leave before I give you to Filch for intrusion." He turned away again praying that she would go away.

"All do respect sir, this is your business. They know something that they're not telling us and I want out of this just as much as you do." She took a breath surprised at the amount of exertion required to say what she wanted without being interrupted.

"That being the case or not, I no sooner wish to speak with you on such matters." The man turned on her, now very angry, he towered above her glaring into her eyes.

Fronting herself as best she could, Hermione glared back with equivocal conviction.

"And if we wait for others to find the answer we may very well get to spend the rest of our lives _not speaking about it_." Her hands rolled all too naturally into fists which stuck at her sides.

Severus humphed quietly before a drunken doxy flew messily about his head, nearly collapsing in the bats greasy hair. It seemed that in a swift movement he grabbed and walked it to the cage, stuffing it through the barred door.

Once more he turned to face her. Once more in anger, though this time Hermione felt an air of relent and the man remained silent.

"Give me your wand."

She looked at him inquisitively, cocking one eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. After a moment of assessment, Hermione slowly took out her wand gripping it by its tip and walking it to Snape.

He quickly snatched the wand from her extended hand. His black eyes moved to pierce, but hers built a shield and shot back. She wouldn't be his prisoner. She wouldn't relent. And as Snape began to repair and restrain, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction and power overcome her. She had done what she came to do. Now she was one step closer to getting the answers her know-it-all mind so desperately craved. Hermione had battled the most notorious professor in Hogwarts; and won.

A smug grin settled on her face as she watched her intended set the doxy's chaos back to normalcy, and she couldn't help but wonder with ever the slightest bit of her being… On second thought; '_no, that is ridiculous.' _

AN: Taaa daaa, aren't you just all tingly inside…I know you want to do your happy dance ;) its all good my friend, I promise to tell no one…giggles


	8. The Note

CHAPTER 8

This could work. It could really work. Provided he take his calming draught, she could talk with him. Maybe if she was lucky they would actually accomplish something. Hermione wanted to trust Dumbledore as she always had but in this instance her gut willed her not to. Something was off. Aside from the ministry's dealings, nothing appeared genuine about the way Dumbledore was handling things. He was so calm while she and Snape had been in his office. The wizard was typically calm, but Hermione had seen him express concern before and this was not one of those times. He was far too unconcerned for Hermione's liking. And that Cassandra woman, that ministry lemon, how could she be taken seriously in life, let alone at the ministry?

Hermione set in her thoughts while her professor wrangled mad doxys. He did so with unequivocal precision and though she disliked the man to no end, she could easily appreciate the need for perfection. Hermione soon became lost in his actions and the dignified way in which he wielded her wand. His movements were finite, swift and flowing as though they were a heartbeat caught at the end of a hellish dream, slowly falling into consciousness.

Snape moved the last drunken doxy into its cage after some persuasive spell work. Locking the cage securely and shrouding it with a veil he began to revise the residual mess. Just about everything had been ruined in one way or another and it would more than likely take several hours of "reparo" to revitalize.

Something screamed for him to decline what he was about to do but his motor functions found the message faulty and continued without its counterparts advice. He stepped to the spot Hermione stood and extended the wand he had borrowed to her. She gave a questioning look then moved her hand to meet her wand. However, before her fingertips could so much as brush against the length of it Snape snapped it out of her reach holding it hostage for a moment.

"You will repair the damages in this room and in the kitchen miss Granger, other than that you will not enter any other rooms, you will not touch anything, you will not speak or you may find your punishment far worse than that worthy of a prisoner. Understood?"

His solid, x-raying stare fixed through her, effectively chilling her bones; still holding her wand out of reach. Hermione considered very carefully how she should respond before deciding against vocality and giving her head a nod of consent.

Snape relinquished the wand to her swiftly as he had taken it. He turned from her, his own wand in hand and billowed into an adjoining room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione began to clean. First the book shelves, then the desk, chairs and pillows. Minuets turned to thirty, then an hour, all the while lost in thought. She shouldn't have given in to him so easily, though it seemed to be the only feasible option. If she hadn't done as he instructed, or if she refused, any hope for a civil conversation would have been lost. So what if she seemed like his puppy, cleaning his messes and healing his wounds. She would soon be under his skin. Hermione was clever enough, and she'd be damned if some fruity law was too much for her to handle; let alone her professor.

bbbbBBBBbbbbbBBBBbbbbbbBBBBbbbBBBBbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbbbBBBBBbb

The girl was relentless but she wouldn't get to him. He had put her to work, unsure of what else to do with her. They would have to talk soon. He saw no other way out. Naturally he preferred to work alone and then propose his genius to Albus who would nod from time to time and complement his efforts. However, this situation was odd to Severus. Albus was wise beyond Severus's years but Snape knew when he was being lied to, even by omission.

It seemed that the only people motivated enough to eradicate this law were himself and the little Griffindoor twit. That Cassandra would surly be no help at all. _What has the wizarding world come to?_ Frustrated, he began to clean all the while dreading the moment he would be done and have to talk to the girl, or negotiate, or intimidate… _Whatever._

bbbbBBBBBbbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbBBBbbbBBBBbbbbBBBBbbbbBBbbBBBbbb

Hermione stood in the room she had just finished repairing. Tapping her wand in her hand she scanned for anything she may have missed. It was spotless and only now did she appreciate the round room for what it was, very studious.

Grand bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling and a hog-skin leather chair sat beside a marble hearth. Other than a few potion cabinets the room was plain. No random articles, no pictures, just books and potions.

The door behind her opened and her professor stepped in closing it behind him.

For a moment she was worried that she had missed something in her cleaning, that he would find a way to chastise her work. She was wrong, Hermione was notoriously flawless, it was factual.

He passed to the potions cabinet and ran a finger across the labeled shelves taking note of the ones that had been destroyed.

"Sit." He silkily commanded with his back still turned to her.

Hermione thought it wise to oblige and walked calmly to one of the leather chairs by the hearth and sat down. She placed her hands respectfully in her lap and waited. She watched silently as he grabbed a bottle of fire-whisky and a glass and poured himself enough to fill it half way.

"I think we are being set up." The words left her like the answer to a question she could no longer conceal.

"I would think that to be obvious Miss Granger" A new smirk playing on is face as he discredited her meaning of the phrase.

Ignoring this Hermione continued; "I believe they know something we don't Professor, Dumbledore and that woman, they're hiding something from us." Robes swished as he turned his back to her. His grip tightened on his cup and with great difficulty he said:

"I have had a similar notion." After a few moments with no response he turned, nearly spilling his firewhisky due to the shock of finding the girl now standing right behind him.

"We have to do something then." The familiar grimace poured over him. Feeling as if something great was holding him to his senses as he looked down on her. Every inkling in his body told him to vanquish her spirit. Today, he could not risk it. With a deep, angry breath he agreed.

Not only had he agreed with Hermione but to her even greater surprise he made for his desk and began scribbling a note which he later handed out to her.

_Miss Granger has my permission to access any books from the restricted section._

_S. Snape_

"I believe this is your area of expertise" She looked from the note back up at him. "I will start with the ministry and Dumbledore."

All she could do was nod as she turned to leave. The door shut behind her and Severus, feeling as though he had just been forced to smile at the famous Harry Potter, threw back the remainder of his drink and grabbed the bottle to pour himself another.


	9. Mind Search

Chapter 9

Days poured by and Hermione was no closer than she had been before her note from Snape which madam Pince, the librarian had been very unhappy about.

"Never in all my years have I seen such a thing." She retorted when Hermione handed her the note. And muttered inaudibly all the way to the restricted section.

A couple more hours of reading passed before Hermione slammed a volumous book down on the commonroom table, more to gain Harry's attention than anything else. Harry, who was playing wizards chess with Ron had become a bit to lax for Hermione's liking. He wasn't complaining as much and seemed to doze off whenever Hermione tried to talk to him about the prospect of their new marriages.

"What is it Hermione." Harry said in an unconvincing tone.

"Don't know what you're talking about mate, I didn't hear anything." Ronald had become increasingly immature over the past week while he pretended Hermione didn't exist.

Hermione, ignoring this glared at Harry. "Maybe you were right, maybe it is hopeless." She said not really believing it.

Harry just shrugged as he moved his rook across the board. "Hermione" He said, not looking at her. "Have you ever thought that maybe its not the most _horrible_ thing on the planet to have to go through with this?"

Hermione felt as if his words had made her hair fall out in one clump.

"Is that what you think Harry?" Neither Harry nor Ron had ever seen her so mad. "Maybe its fine for you, _YOU _don't have to marry the bat of the dungeons, _YOU_ don't have to sleep next to and have children with the greasy haired git!" She grabbed the book from the table and stood up. "No but perhaps your right, It could be fabulous, _Severus_ and I could have you round for tea and you could watch the little ones while we make kissy faces at each other in the hall, just _fabulous!_" And she disappeared through the portrait hole.

The things she had just said to Harry and Ron were scaring her more than anything. It was the first time she had allowed herself to think about the prospect that they might not find a way out; what her future would look like. The images filled her mind so easily now. Her wedding in a dark room with her professor speaking the binding vows disdainfully. Her, trembling on their wedding night as the large man looming over her ebbed closer, touching her skin. The heavy book dug into her skin and her throat closed. Trying hard to swallow the lump that had grown there she made her way, though she would rather be anywhere else, to the dungeons.

bbbbBBBBBbbbbbBBBBBBbbbbBBBBBBBBBbbbbbbbbbbbBBbbbbbbbbbbbbBBBB

Surprised couldn't accurately describe what Hermione felt when her professor opened the door and without a word, turned and walked to the other side of the room.

"Close it behind you." She took this as her que to step inside and did so cautiously. His voice sounded to Hermione almost defeated. She took a seat in the big leather chair while he fussed with a bottle of butterbeer. Silence eased into the room as she sat afraid to be the first to speak.

"Well?" He broke the silence. _Thank gods_ she thought exhaling before she spoke.

"Nothing, I haven't found a single useful thing." Letting her breath out again she willed herself to continue. "Have you had any success with that…" She paused not wanting to say her name. "…that _woman_?"

Severus moved toward her, she flinched slightly when he extended his arm to her and was relieved to find that he was holding out to her a bottle of butterbeer. He seemed pleased by her reaction as he sat in his chair.

"I have discovered something; don't be too impressed Miss Granger, you will not like it." He added quickly when she began to look hopeful. A look that faded to concern instantly. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"After much investigation on my part -- you would not believe the _idiots_ I had to deal with to get this information – I managed to come across a piece of information in the mind of an otherwise dreadfully boring ministry official." Severus was almost delighted with the look of horror on her face. He had been breaking into the minds of ministry workers for days before he found anything which of course was very much against the law on a good day.

Forcing herself to maintain composure Hermione straightened herself in her chair in preparation for the bad news.

"What exactly did you find, professor?" Sending her voice to sound as polite as possible.

The mild grin that he had before faded as he set his glass on the end table next to his chair. "It appears Miss Granger," He began "that there is a prophecy."


End file.
